


Childish

by noneveragain



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Coloring, Daddy Dom Frank, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Gerard colors here and its cute okay, Groping, Little Boy Gee, M/M, Rimming, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just a bunch of porn and funny shit man. Enjoy <3</p><p>It was based off of a one shot I wrote and I just really wanted to make this into a chapter fic. </p><p>Its Frerard, it's a teacher/student relationship along with a dd/lb relationship and I love it. </p><p>Gerard was a teacher and Frank's baby boy. Frank, being only 18 with graduation coming along, him and his baby boy could be together for however long they want to now and they were both happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Cream And Blowjobs - At Different Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be one of my favorite story ever and this is probably going to sound familiar but if you've read my Frerard one shot book you've seen the one shot called "little space at school" and this chapter is basically that one shot, with an extra scene at the end, scroll down to the '~~~~' for new content. <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this book of porn. ^_^
> 
> This is going to be a chapter fic of that one shot, I just didn't know how to start.

Frank and Gerard have been dating for a while now, having learned about each other's want for the daddy kink they have committed to the lifestyle. Gerard was older than Frank and worked at his school, but as many of you would expect Gerard to be the Dom, considering the factors you were given of him being older as well as a teacher; a position of ' _authority',_ he was a submissive bitch. 'Twas Frank, the angsty nineteen year old who was into metal and playing guitar that was the Dom of the relationship.

They loved their relationship and were okay with the small age gap. Gerard being only twenty one, only two measly years older than Frank, it was small enough for both of them to ignore. Of course because school is almost over, in fact they only had two weeks left, they would be able to make their relationship more public.

They usually stayed inside and Frank would make food for Gerard and play with toys and color, all that good stuff. Whenever they did go out together they tried to stay as far away from the school and the general area of it as possible, trying to not risk their budding relationship with someone figuring out that they were together. Frank wasn't even a minor anymore, but there's that whole 'teachers can't date students' shit and that's the only thing ruining it for them.

They've held onto the relationship and have kept it secret for 8 months now and they were both happy with it. All kinks aside, they loved each other. They had true compassion for each other, and while saying age doesn't matter is true, especially with the only _two_ year difference, there was just something about each other's personalities that drew them together.

They met at school of course, Frank having been the one to initiate everything because Gerard was shy as hell, and Frank was so glad he had signed up for chemistry because if he didn't _\- and he remembers when he was doubting it -_ he wouldn't be as happy as he was right now.

Gerard and Frank had a beautiful budding relationship and they loved each other with all their hearts and couldn't really see life without the other. Both men having been depressed before the relationship had them give up on love, it had the thinking no one wanted them, when _someone did._

The day Frank met Mr. Way, he was being the flirtatious little fuck he always was with the guys in his class and noticed Mr. Way often glancing in Frank's direction. Gerard had to admit he did almost definitely have an immediate attraction to the man, but for weeks he refrained from acting upon his urges, for he could be fired. He was a teacher, and this was his _student_ for fucks sake.

But Frank had noticed it, and had also developed a crush on his teacher. Although Frank wasn't too afraid to show his crush to Gerard. He often brushed up against the teacher unnecessarily, bit his lip whenever Gerard looked in his direction, and would send what he thought were seductive gazes to the teacher making Gerard seem hot and flustered.

Then one day, Gerard just couldn't take it anymore, he made Frank stay after class and they did admit their feelings for each other, gay sex ensued, it was basically a scene from a porno. But during that, Gerard let the word 'daddy' slip out of his mouth. Once they finished, Frank had asked him about it and Gerard admitted he had a daddy kink and really wanted to be in that kind of lifestyle.

Frank was very, _very_ inexperienced with this kind of lifestyle, yes indeed he loved it but he was always the sub. He remembers just using what his daddy did on Gerard and everything seemed to be going well for him and Gerard. There was just one small problem, sometimes Gerard would slip into little space occasionally at school and while Gerard doesn't mean for it to happen, it just does.

Today was one of those days.

~~~~~

"Go ahead and take your seats, class will begin shortly." Gerard spoke to the whole class, watching all of the angsty teenagers take a seat in those horribly uncomfortable desks that even he hated when he was in high school.

Frank grabbed a chair closest to Gerard's desk and gave him a small smile, Gerard returning the gesture and turning his attention to the rest of the class that were all either on their phones or talking.

Gerard was taking attendance and gazing around the room, making sure everyone was there when Frank randomly got up and walked right next to him.

"Yes da-Frank?" Gerard said snapping himself out of little space real quick, remembering they were in school and if any student were to have hear him and Frank talking as they usually do Gerard would've been reported immediately.

"Mr. Way, you have to be careful with your words." Frank warns, a small glare in his eye to try and get his point across. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream after school." Frank whispered, making sure no one could hear him.

"Yeah!" Gerard squealed giddily, catching some weird looks from class mates before Frank quickly covered it up. "I didn't really want to sign up for chess, but I mean it sounds cool." He added quite loudly, trying to make everyone think thy were talking about something school related and not getting ice cream.

Gerard shot Frank a quizzical look before remembering that Frank's had to do that quite often because Gerard has a bad habit of slipping into little space when he's at school.

"I want class to be over already." Gerard whined, slipping into little space again.

"I know baby, but you have to be a big boy in class okay? You'll get a reward later if you do." Frank smirked, Gerard immediately knowing what his little reward was going to be.

Gerard loved sucking cock - correction; he loved sucking _Frank's_ cock. The feeling of his pulsating length on Gerard's tongue was so good and the fact he could cause Frank so much pleasure with his mouth was indescribable.

"Okay, today it's pretty much what we did yesterday so need I explain more? No phones right now, pull it out, I keep it for the rest of class, got it?" Gerard said trying to sound stern, but just received an affirmative grunt from the bunch of students and watched everyone get in their group.

Frank walked over to Ray and Brendon and they started working. Ray and Brendon knew all about Frank and Gerard's relationship and they both were fine with it because Frank was already an adult and is capable of making his own decisions, so neither of them saw anything weird about it.

Frank was waiting patiently for the bell to ring, it was the last period of the day and he was already getting a boner from thinking about Gerard sucking his cock, with those pretty innocent doe-like hazel eyes and his beautiful eyelashes that framed it, Frank pounding into his mouth hearing him gag.

Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his erection pressing against the zipper as he regretted making the decision of ditching the underwear today.

Gerard on the other hand was already working away on his computer, he himself already have a small twitch in his pants whenever he thought of what he and Frank could be doing right now rather than work. He looked over the class to make sure no ones hand was up and his eyes landed in Frank, the boy sitting on the side of the table while Brendon and Ray were fast at work looking at the set of tables behind them, everyone distracted. Frank was looking directly at Gerard with a smirk as he ran his hand over the tent in pants, making a face that resembled him releasing a small moan.

Gerard felt his dick jump, swelling rapidly as he watched Frank stroke himself through his pants before Frank just roughly gripped himself a small rough gasp eliciting from his mouth and being that his table wasn't that far from Gerard's desk, Gerard heard it, and Gerard could feel himself leaking in his pants.

"Frank, I need to give you that chest club permission slip thing, so stay after class." Gerard said out loud, a couple chess kids looking over at Gerard. "Sir what permission slip? I thought we just signed up over there?" Ryan shot back, pointing at the chess club sign up thing on the wall, Ray and Brendon looking over at Frank knowingly.

"Oh um for the field trip to the museum were taking." Gerard replied, his voice cracking in some places.

"We're having a field trip?" Ryan asked, being quite persistent. "Yes, I'll give you guys the slip tomorrow, I only have one copy because I thought you guys got one." Gerard said casually, the students finally leaving him alone and brushing it off.

Fuck now he has to set up a field trip. Good thinking Gerard, good thinking.

Then finally, fucking finally. The sound of heaven. The end of the day school bell. Frank helped Ray and Brendon clean up considering he did nothing to contribute to the project so cleaning was the least he could do. Gerard on the other hand, was palming himself through his pants behind his desk. He needed something to make him lessen the ache between his legs.

"Tomorrow it's the same thing so bring some more supplies if you need too!" Gerard shouted as the students were leaving, his voice sounding already wrecked from the small touches he gave himself a few minutes ago.

Once all of the students filed out and the hallways were clear, Frank smirked and made his way over to the front of Gerard's desk, leaning over it and placing his chin on his knuckles, smirking gently at his boyfriend who was so needy for Frank right now he couldn't help but let out a small moan at the sight of that fucking smirk Frank had.

"So Mr. Way," Frank purred, slowly getting up from his position and making his way over to where Gerard was, "I need a permission slip don't I?" Frank asked, that smirk still present on his face as he eyes Gerard's obvious erection.

"You know what else I need kitten?" Frank borderline moaned, pressing his hand flat down on his growing erection. Gerard was devouring the image of Frank like this, his dominant nature making Gerard immediately slip into little space, not even caring where they were right now.

"What is it daddy?" Gerard asked, his wrecked voice making Frank's cock harden - if that was even possible.

"I need those beautiful lips on my cock baby." Frank groaned unbuckling his jeans and sliding them down to his legs.

Gerard dropped to his knees and mouthed at the bulge in Frank's boxers, running his cheek on it and putting his hot wet mouth on it, Frank rolling his hips and bucking his hips. "Yeah baby, don't tease daddy c'mon.." Frank whined slightly, Gerard pulling down Frank's underwear seeing his cock spring forth.

"Daddy can I touch please?" Gerard asked, his hand hovering over his own erection waiting for permission. Frank started pumping his own erection looking at Gerard, before nodding his head.

Gerard pressed his hand down immediately on his erection, releasing a loud moan at the heavenly friction he was creating for himself, getting lost in his own pleasure his hand was giving him. "Baby, you can only touch when you suck daddy's cock. C'mere." Frank added walking towards Gerard, rubbing the tip of his cock on Gerard's pretty, soft pink lips.

Gerard ran his hand from base to tip on Frank's erection, pumping a couple times before taking the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and digging his tongue into the slit harshly collecting all of the precum he could as Frank threw his head back, his knees buckling at the amazing sensation of Gerard's tongue.

Gerard started sucking on the tip, one hand going up to stroke the rest of Frank's cock that wasn't in his mouth while the other cupped his balls, massaging them while Frank was moaning his heart out. "Fuck, yeah baby come on, more, daddy wants you to choke on his dick." Frank spoke, he himself starting to sound wrecked already, his knees on the verge of going out.

Gerard pulled off and looked up at Frank, them both holding eye contact as Gerard gently kissed the shaft, his tongue licking up Frank's length before he finally, _finally,_ slid his lips over Frank's cock, going all the way down to the base, Gerard's nose nestling in the curls at the bottom of Frank's cock.

Gerard felt Frank's pulsating length in his mouth, on his tongue, and he fucking was in heaven. It felt so good to suck Frank off again and Gerard was taking advantage of everything he could. He hallowed his cheeks, moving up and down quickly, his head bobbing as he looked back up at Frank who was gripping the desk next to him because his legs were already giving out.

Gerard relaxed his throat and took Frank all in his mouth again. "Ready for daddy to fuck your mouth kitten?" Frank moaned, his hands threading through Gerard's soft black hair. Gerard moaned in response, the vibrations rippling through Frank's body, making him quiver as he started thrusting his hips into Gerard's mouth.

"So good baby, so good." Frank groaned, gripping Gerard's locks tighter, his release rapidly approaching and his thrusts getting faster and faster, Gerard bringing his hand down to open his jeans and slide them and his boxers down a little bit while Frank abused his mouth in the best way possible.

Wet sounds from Gerard's mouth mixed with Frank's moans were the only sounds going off in the room. Gerard was pumping himself rapidly, he could feel Frank's dick twitch even more into his mouth and he knew Frank was close.

"Baby, I'm gonna come." Frank moaned, stilling his hips and Gerard stopped pumping himself and focused on Frank's cock right now, one hand clenching the base softly and pumping, the other gripping his ass and bringing him closer to Gerard, his mouth sucking harshly on the head.

"Fuck Gerard, so good, so fucking good, _fuck!_ " Frank moaned, coming down into Gerard's throat, Gerard pulled off and spit the unpleasant substance from his mouth into the trash bin nearby. Gerard was pumping himself rapidly looking at Frank's cock, it was glistening with a light sheen of spit from Gerard's mouth and it looked _so_ hot.

Gerard came moments later, grabbing tissues to clean the floor that he came on and the spit off of Frank's cock. They were both panting softly when Frank spoke, "Baby boy deserves an ice cream doesn't he?" He smiled.

"Yes daddy please! I've been a good boy!" Gerard rasped, his voice damaged from the beating his throat took from Frank's cock.

"C'mon baby, let's go"

~~~~

"What kind of ice cream do you want Gee?" Frank asked, smiling as he watched his little boy look around at the many flavors of ice cream, his eye twinkling slightly when he saw Gerard bit his lip as he tried to decide what he wanted to eat.

"Chocolate, no wait - Rocky Road!" Gerard squealed, smiling as he pointed at the tub of ice cream in the view of the window.

"Two Rocky Road ice creams please."

Once they got their ice cream, Gerard was sitting the front of Frank's car, scrolling through tumblr on his phone when Frank cleared his throat before pressing a kiss to Gerard's neck.

"Daddy what was that for?" Gerard giggled, licking his ice cream cone a bit and setting his phone down.

"Daddy misses some alone time with his baby boy. You've been busy all week baby, when are you going to be free?" Frank asked, eating more of his ice cream.

"I think I'm gonna be free today, do you want to come over daddy?" Gerard asked, his voice hopeful as he smiled up at Frank.

"Of course baby boy. I'd love to come over." Frank smiled, pressing a swift kiss to Gerard's forehead.

Frank actually really fucking missed being with Gerard. Frank used to go over all the time and recently because graduation is coming soon Gerard has been hounded with an unreasonable amount of work and Frank honestly _loved_ being with Gerard.

Gerard was one of the main reasons that Frank was happy. He's actually had a crush on Gerard when he was just his teacher and he remembers the day that the whole thing happened.

It was right after class and Frank had to stay after because Gerard asked him too since he was being a bit too much of a dick that day and honestly, Frank didn't think Gerard would react the way he did when Frank began to flirt with him.

Frank expected to just say "Why don't you make me baby boy?" And just have Gerard yell at him for the use of the name but he _didn't_ get a scolding. _No_ \- far from it my friends. Gerard actually whimpered, _fucking whimpered_.

That day Frank was a bit too forward than he meant to be but he couldn't help it. He continued with the flirting and eventually he had took Gerard out on a proper date to a restaurant that Gerard enjoyed and they _clicked._ They just both felt the immediate connection and they both conversed about their likings for the daddy kink lifestyle and well - that's how they got where they did now.

"Daddy, I love you." Gerard smiled, looking up at Frank with ice cream on his cheek, Frank giggling softly before grabbing a napkin from the center console and wiping it off of Gerard's cheek, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too baby boy. You wanna go back to your place? My mom knows I'll be gone for a bit." Frank smiled, starting up the car and taking a few more licks from his ice cream.

"Yes! Huggies and kissies for baby boy from daddy please!" Gerard squealed, bouncing a bit in his seat.

"Someone miss daddy's kisses?" Frank chuckled, driving over in the direction of Gerard's house seeing his bouncing baby boy in the seat being next to him.

"I do daddy. I miss you." Gerard whined softly, looking over at Frank.

"I'll fix it all. Just for my baby boy."

"Just for me?"

"Just for you."


	2. More Porn!

After both boys finally headed over to Gerard's house safely, their ice cream cones already done, Gerard was feeling a bit antsy and really wanted to color because he couldn't at school without getting weird looks from the students and he usually slipped into little space whenever he would color.

"Whatcha wanna do baby boy?" Frank smiled, walking into the house and locking the door, putting his and Gerard's stuff down next to the door.

"Can we color daddy?" Gerard asked, taking off the weird sweater vest the school made all teachers wear and slipping off his work pants to replace with the pajama pants that he had laid out for himself in the morning.

Frank grinned at how adorable Gerard was and nodded his head. "Of course baby boy." 

Gerard smiled and sat down with Frank after they had gotten the crayons and coloring book, "I'm gonna color this for daddy." He said, pointing to the flower with a smiley face on it.

"Aww baby boy. Color it for me, I'll put it up on my wall." Frank giggled, pressing a kiss to Gerard's cheek again because _gosh_ \- he _loved_ kissing Gerard. 

Gerard blushed and started to color, "Daddy, what's your favorite color?" 

"Green baby." 

Gerard nodded, smiling and starting to color the flower lime green. It didn't take that long considering it was a small flower and he drew a small heart down in the corner before handing it to Frank. "Lookie daddy!"

Frank was smiling so hard his cheeks were starting to ache "you did so well baby, look how pretty this is!" Frank praised, admiring the picture before rushing over to the fridge and hanging it up with the rest of Gerard's drawings. 

"It looks perfect baby boy. It fits in with the rest." Frank smiled, kissing Gerard's lips before looking at the fridge again, gazing at all the little coloring pages that littered it. 

"Thank you daddy!" Gerard smiled, looking up at his daddy before yawning. It was past his nap time after all. 

"Is my baby boy tired?" Frank asked, awing a bit to himself at just how fucking cute Gerard is. 

Gerard shook his head, "Uh-uh. I wanna stay with dada." 

"Baby boy, c'mon. Are you tired? I know how cranky little gee can get when he's sleepy." 

"B-but dada, I wanna stay up." Gerard whined, stomping his little foot on the ground. 

"No buts baby. I'll cuddle with you so you can wake up in daddy's arms. Sound okay baby?" Frank asked, pushing the hair out of Gerard's face. 

Gerard nodded slowly with another yawn, "okay daddy." 

"C'mon baby." Frank smiled, grabbing Gerard's wrist gently, walking to Gerard's bedroom. 

Gerard smiled and ran to his king sized bed and started jumping on it while giggling. 

"C'mon daddy! It's fun!" Gerard giggled, jumping more and more. 

"Baby, daddy is sleepy, c'mon." 

"But daddy!" 

"Are you talking back?" Frank asked sternly Gerard immediately dropping down on the bed. 

"No dada." Gerard pouted, laying down on the bed waiting for Frank. 

"I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to be a meanie but I can't have this bed break. I don't want to have to lug another mattress in here for you. I'm not mad baby boy, I promise." Frank assured, pressing multiple kisses all over Gerard's cheek making him giggle profusely.

"It's okay daddy." Gerard smiled, cuddling up next to Frank, resting his head on Frank's chest. 

Frank embraced Gerard tighter, pulling him in as much as he could, the warmth radiating off of Gerard was by far the most comforting thing ever. 

"I love you Gee." Frank smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead. 

  


"I love you too daddy." Gerard smiled, kissing Frank's chest, even though his shirt was in the way. 

"Want me to take it off baby?" Frank asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Gerard blushed hard from embarrassment, but he nodded nonetheless. 

Frank chuckled a bit to himself at how even though they've been together for a while Gerard still managed to get shy in front of him. 

Frank got up and took off the shirt he had been wearing at school, the few tattoos on his chest on display for Gerard as he took some time fixing  the shirt before slowly throwing it into the hamper, almost shivering as he felt Gerard's eyes roam over his body. 

  


Gerard blushed even harder as he realized Frank saw him staring. You couldn't blame Gerard though. Frank had a _gorgeous_ body, while it being art in itself, he had a few art pieces on it already and eventually he was going to get more. Gerard was fascinated with Frank's tattoos. He wanted to trace them with his fingers, his tongue, _anything_ really. 

"Like the pretty pictures on daddy's body baby boy?" Frank asked, removing his pants as well to show the small thigh tattoo he had gotten not too long ago.

Gerard was completely flustered just from staring at Frank. It was as if all his vocabulary and vocal cords had left him, he was left with nothing but to nod again. 

Frank chuckled to himself and got back under the covers. "Do you wanna take off your clothes baby? You don't have too, but if you want want too it's fine." 

Gerard nodes and lifted his arms up to help Frank get his shirt off. 

Frank quickly slipped the up and off his head, Gerard's tummy sticking out a bit and his chest juggling slightly. "You're so beautiful." Frank smiled, pressing kisses to Gerard's neck. 

Gerard always had a negative view on his body but Frank was probably a hundred percent sure he had a chubby kink but only for Gerard. 

Gerard leaned his head back to give Frank more access to his neck, Frank nibbling and sucking in all the right places. "T-thank you d-daddy."

Gerard moaned softly, Frank sucking small hickeys all over Gerard's neck knowing next morning Gerard is gonna have to cover it up with makeup they bought for this exact reason. "All mine." Frank smiled, admiring the hickeys he gave Gerard and wrapping his arms around Gerard and pulling him in closer to his body.

Gerard rested his head on Frank's chest and traced the tattoos on his chest, "pretty dada." He smiled, kissing Frank's chest.

Frank hummed quietly, leaning into Gerard's touch a bit more even though they were literally mushed against each other. "Pretty baby boy."

Gerard blushed lightly at Franks words and pressed a bunch of kisses to Frank's chest, making him giggle, Gerard starting to suck on Frank's collarbone gently.

Frank released a soft groan, Gerard learning that was a weak spot for Frank early on in their relationship.

"Baby boy, mm, you gotta stop." Frank whined, his hips bucking up involuntarily, his cock swelling in his boxers. 

"Mm-mm." Gerard argued, sucking harder and leaving purple bruises in his mouths wake. 

"Fuck." Frank groaned, his head falling back as he drank in the feeling of Gerard sucking right near his shoulder blade. "Mm baby boy, so good." 

Gerard got on top of Frank, straddling his hips, pressing kisses all over his daddy's body. 

"Oh fuck," Frank moaned, his hips rocking upward in an attempt to get some friction on his aching cock that was still in his boxers. 

"Look what you did to daddy baby boy." Frank smirked, gripping his erection through his boxers, throwing his head back for a second at just how fucking _good_ it felt. 

Gerard smirked a bit and grinder his hips down on Frank, both of them moaning a bit as Gerard leaned down to kiss Frank. 

"F-fuck Gee." Frank whined, his voice wrecked from the glorious friction that Gerard had created for him. 

Gerard continued to push their crotches together with more force, the bulges in their clothes rubbing together harshly. 

"Does baby need to be taken care of?"

"Yes dada..."

"What's wrong with baby? What does dada need to do?" Frank asked, still rocking his hips up onto Gerard. 

"My prince parts are achy dada, make it go away." Gerard whined, bouncing on Frank's lap. 

"Take off your pants baby, I'll make it go away." Frank smirked, watching as Gerard scrambled to get up and take off his pants. 

"Lay down for me sugar." Frank purred, Gerard doing as he was told and laying down on the bed, feeling vulnerable to whatever Frank was going to subject him to.

"You're so beautiful baby boy." Frank cooed, his hand stroking Gerard's thigh a bit as he placed kisses all over his exposed tummy. 

Gerard blushed and ran his fingers through Frank's hair as Frank kissed his tummy. 

"So, fucking, beautiful." Frank whispered in between kisses.

Gerard blushed even harder, "Daddy please, they hurt." He whined, his hips bucking against Frank's chest.

"Like it when daddy compliments you huh baby?"

"Yes, gosh yes." 

"So precious." Frank whispered, pressing a kiss towards Gerard's v-line before continuing "beautiful prince," he grinned, licking at Gerard's inner thigh, "could eat you out all day baby, you'd taste so good." Frank groaned, sucking a bit on Gerard's thigh.

Gerard let out a moan, his fingers that were in Frank's hair now tugging lightly, "please daddy.." He whispered, a whine laced into his desperation.

"Want me to huh? Wanna come around my tongue don't you?" Frank purred, kissing up Gerard's stomach.

Gerard groaned, nodding quickly. "F-fuck yes.."

"No cussing baby. Get on all fours and daddy will make you feel good." Frank scolded a bit, moving so Gerard could get in the position Frank asked him to get into and Frank couldn't help but chuckle at how fast Gerard rushed into getting on all fours, his ass jutted out. 

"Someone's ready huh?" Frank smirked, grabbing the waistband of Gerard's pants and tugging them down and off of Gerard's legs, tossing them somewhere in the room. 

Gerard blushed and nodded, "Yes daddy." 

Frank smirked before spreading Gerard's bum cheeks apart, licking a stripe up his hole and feeling the pale man shiver. He placed soft kisses on the backs of his thighs before sliding his tongue up to Gerard's entrance again. 

"Daddy please, feels so good." Gerard moaned, bouncing back on Frank's face a bit, his body jerking back because he just needed more of Frank's tongue.

Frank moaned, sending vibrations up Gerard's back as he licked at Gerard's entrance. "You taste so fucking good baby boy.." He groaned, sticking a finger in his mouth quickly, before pushing it through Gerard's bum hole, slipping his tongue inside his entrance before taking his finger out. 

"F-fuck, more plea- ah!" Gerard screamed, Frank placing a firm smack on his ass. 

"No cussing." Frank stated, his face away from Gerard's rush as he flexed his jaw a bit. 

"Daddy please, I need it." Gerard begged, shaking a bit with his ass out and on full display for Frank's roaming eyes, a red mark on one of his bum cheeks. 

Frank quickly but his tongue back to use, flicking it in and out of Gerard's entrance, making him moan and shove his tush back against Frank's face. 

Frank's couldn't help but giggle at Gerard's eagerness. He continues the tongue flicking motion, holding Gerard's bum cheeks apart and squeezing the soft flesh in his hands. 

Gerard's face heated up when he felt Frank giggle. He was so embarrassed and he wanted to crawl under his blankets and not let anyone see him. "F-Frank stop.." He whispered, moving away from Frank's face.

Frank has realized what happened, Gerard gets really shy when it comes to sex and Frank has a tendency to giggle out of no where and that's been a problem because he does it a lot during sex and it makes Gerard feel embarrassed and that was the last thing he wanted his baby boy to feel. 

"No baby no," Frank whispered, hating himself for being so stupid at such an intimate moment, "you're so beautiful and I promise you I wasn't giggling because you did something funny, I just thought you were so adorable." He cooed, pressing kisses up Gerard's spine.

"We can stop if you want, daddy can go deal with his problem real quick if you want to."

"No dada, I want this, I sowwy."

"It's okay baby boy, I should be sorry for giggling at baby." 

"Can we go back to what we were doing?" Gerard asked shyly, looking up at Frank. 

"Of course baby," Frank smirked before practically shoving himself back down onto Gerard, his tongue lapping and darting in and out making Gerard a moaning mess. 

"Daddy please, please, feels so good." He moaned, Frank quickly reaching down to get his cock out of his underwear and stroke a few times because _fuck -_ the noises Gerard made were pretty fucking hot to Frank and his boxers were practically flooded with precome. 

Frank barley tugged his cock twice before he felt that familiar burning sensation in his stomach and Gerard felt it too, his own cock pressing up against his stomach, leaking and dropping on the bed. 

"Daddy please, I'm gonna come." Gerard whined, his arms giving out and sending him face first into the pillows, Frank adjusting his position a bit as he continued to jerk himself off. 

"P-please please please." Gerard begged shamelessly, his voice muffled by the pillows but Frank still heard it and he did everything he could.

Frank pushed his tongue in as far as he could, his teeth brushing up against the rim as he started sucking, hearing Gerard's moans quicken and become louder as he felt his release approach with ever tug of his cock. 

"Daddy, daddy please, daddy daddy daddy." Gerard moaned, his body shaking before he finally came all over the sheets, his body jerking back onto Frank's face, riding his tongue like his life depended on it as Frank quickly jerked himself off, finally coming as well on Gerard's back. 

Finally, cleaned up and tired, they both laid on the bed snuggled up against each other's chest. 

"I didn't have to take a nap ha!" Gerard giggled tiredly, sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"I'll get you next time." Frank giggled, clutching Gerard to his chest as they both fell into a deep sleep, something they both really needed, frank already setting an alarm for an hour and a half from then because he had to be home soon because he had school tomorrow. 


	3. Leaving School And Cuddles

The school day was finally over and after Gerard had to explain that the imaginary field trip for the chess club was cancelled, the rest of the period was pretty much easy. Everyone worked, Frank didn't do that much teasing today, just some smiles and loving glances at each other.

"Finally." Frank smiled, walking over to Gerard's desk and looking at just how fucking adorable he was with his short black hair and chubby tummy poking out of his shirt a little bit. "Ready to go home baby?" He asked, watching Gerard lift his head up from his computer and smile at Frank.

Gerard blushed a bit and nodded, "Yep. All ready, Frankie." He giggled quietly.

"Lead the way daddy." He smiled, turning off his computer before looking back up at Frank.

Frank chuckled a bit, pulling Gerard's face a bit closer to his before squishing his cheeks a bit and pressing a kiss to his plump, pink lips.

"You're so cute." Frank chuckled, grabbing his backpack and walking out the door with Gerard, holding it open for the young teacher as Gerard walked out, still trying to shove a few sheets of paper in his bag.

Gerard was blushing pretty harshly now, making his way to the car, "I overheard this kid telling his friend a joke today, it was pretty funny." He chuckled, getting into the car and unlocking it for Frank.

"What was it baby?" Frank smiled, hopping into to the passengers seat of the car and putting his bag next to his feet.

Gerard buckled up, "What did the hurricane say to the palm tree?" He said through a fit of giggles.

"I don't know, what?" Frank smiled, grabbing Gerard's hand after buckling himself up as well.

"Hold your nuts, this is no ordinary blowjob."

"Oh my gosh Gerard." Frank laughed, face palming a bit as he looked over at Gerard who was turning red at how hard he was laughing.

"You're so cute, I swear." Frank chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to he top of Gerard's hand and stroking his thumb over his knuckles.

"I am not cute." Gerard giggled.

-

When they got inside, Gerard slipped into little space, "Daddy, let's watch a movie!"

"Of course baby boy, which one you want to watch?" Frank smiled, putting Gerard's stuff out in the corner and getting him his fluffy Star Wars doom patrol pajama pants.

Gerard giggled and pointed to his Pjs, "Star Wars, duh!"

"Of course." Frank giggled, putting in the disc and jumping on the couch.

Gerard sat down, as well. Basically sitting on Frank. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's torso, and laid his head on Frank's chest, watching the movie as it began to play.

Frank was mindlessly playing with his hair, paying more attention to Gerard than the movie.

"Daddy?" Gerard asked looked up at Frank.

"Yes baby boy?" Frank asked, moving his hand from Gerard's hair.

"Do you think this is weird?" Gerard whispered, his voice still loud enough to be heard.

"What's weird baby?" Frank asked, stroking Gerard's hair.

"T-the boys from earlier also said two guys shouldn't be in love. A-and that you shouldn't love your teacher." Gerard's eyes started watering, and he was doing everything in his justice to not let a tear fall out, but that's just what one did. It slid down his cheek, and he looked back up at Frank.

"Baby no, look at me please." Frank asked, sitting up and turning Gerard's face to him. "It doesn't matter what other people think. I'm in love with you, you're in love with me, and it doesn't fucking matter that you're my teacher. The school year is almost done, and we are free to show off our relationship. Boys can love boys and girls can love girls. Everyone can love anyone and no one should be shamed for it. You're in love, that's all that matters right? Are you in love with me baby?" Frank asked, sudden emotions hitting him as well.

Gerard nodded eagerly, "I love you more than anything, daddy."

"See baby boy? It doesn't matter what other people think. We love each other and that's all that matters." Frank smiled, kissing Gerard and rubbing the tear from his cheek.

Gerard kissed Frank back, and pulled back after some time, "I'm glad you're my daddy."

"And I'm glad you're my baby boy. C'mere, your favorite part is coming up." Frank smiled, pulling Gerard in by the waist and holding him against his body.

Gerard smiled and sniffled slightly, holding onto Frank and resting his head and body on him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Frank smiled.

"Pinkie pwomise?"

"Pinkie promise." Frank smiled, lacing his pinkie in Gerard and smiling.

Gerard giggled, smiling, and rested his head back on Frank's chest, to finish the movie.


	4. Just some porn for the ending

Gerard had just gotten home from work and was relaxing in his bed when he had gotten a phone call from his boyfriend.

Usually Frank was with him at home but Frank's mom had something she had to do and she forced Frank to go with her so he wasn't able to go this time and by the time he would come back it'd be too late.

Gerard reached over he bed and grabbed his phone, smiling at the contact photo he had for Frank. 

It was from their first date when they went out for ice cream, Frank had gotten some on his nose and tried to lick it off which was the perfect picture moment to Gerard. 

"Hello?" Gerard said into the phone, a smile creeping up on his face. 

"Hey baby boy, how was teaching today?" Frank asked, his voice relaxed and low as if he just woke up from a nap. 

"It was same old thing I guess, I just missed seeing dada in last period." Gerard sighed happily, turning to the side with his phone pressed against his ear as he snuggled up in his blankets. 

"Aww baby, I missed seeing you too. Mom just had to take me somewhere and we got back around one and I knocked out until right now." Frank giggled, the simple sound making Gerard smile. 

"Well at least you got sleep, I'm so tired but my brain is running a mile a minute." Gerard chortled, nuzzling his head into the pillow Frank usually slept on and inhaling the fragrance of the heavy cologne Frank put on. 

"I know baby, just like drink some warm milk or something." 

"Did that, didn't work." Gerard sighed, his hand going through his hair as he put the phone on speaker and set it next to him. 

"Well maybe, there's something else we could do to make you feel tired." Frank whispered, and Gerard could hear him smirk in the phone.

"Oh and what's that?" 

"Touch yourself kitten." Frank stated, his voice deepening making Gerard slip into little space as the playful smirk on his face dropped.

"Yes daddy." Gerard said simply, sliding his hand down to his pants and unbuckling his belt, sliding his pants down to his knees, leaving his underwear on. 

"Are your pants down baby boy?" Frank asked, his breath coming out in pants.

"Yes daddy, and I have my boxers on like you always want." Gerard said, hearing Frank hum in satisfaction.

"Such a good boy, rub your big boy parts through your boxers for daddy. Pretend it's daddy's cock instead of your hand." Frank groaned, running his hand over his own erection. 

Gerard brought his hand to his crotch and pressed down gently, making himself groan at the friction from his boxers to his cock. 

"Mmph daddy.." Gerard whined, his hips bucking a bit. 

"Does someone like that hm? You wanna jerk off for me baby? C'mon daddy's giving you permission to touch yourself, do it." Frank groaned, having already started stroking himself. 

"Yes daddy." Gerard said, his hand slipping underneath his pants and stroking his cock.

"D-daddy, y-you feel so good." He said, closing his eyes as he stoked himself, "So good, daddy. Mm." He almost whimpered as he began doing it faster.

"Yeah baby boy? Like that? Pretend daddy's fucking you baby, finger yourself for daddy." Frank moaned, his thumb circling the leaking tip of his cock.

Gerard's eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy, before he fluttered them closed, adding a third finger, "D-daddy, you feel so good in my tight ass. Mm, oh my gosh."

"Fuck yeah baby, I'm fucking you so hard right now, making you feel so good. So damn tight Gerard, fuck.." Frank was so fucking close right now, his cock leaking and his hand almost a blur as he jerked himself off quickly.

"Daddy, I'm gonna come." Gerard said on the brink of his high.

"Yeah baby? God come for daddy, come for me baby boy. Daddy's gonna come too." Frank moaned, his own orgasm reeling higher and higher with very pump of his cock.

"Daddy!" Gerard moaned, finally releasing all over his tummy. 

"Fuck baby yeah, mmm, daddy gonna come, oh fuck, Gerard!" Frank moaned, his head flying back on his pillow as he felt himself release on his bed.

"You're so hot daddy.." Gerard groaned a softly. 

"Really baby?"

"Yes daddy."

"Is my big boy tired now?" Frank asked, a smile stuck on his face. 

Gerard yawned softly before responding with a gentle 'yes' cleaning off the come from his chest with some tissues. 

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight daddy."


End file.
